Une Seconde Lumière
by dragonicx
Summary: Dans le Royaume des Morts, le Seigneur Suprême qui endure depuis bien longtemps les blagues pourries de la Mort, le narcissisme exacerbé de la Destinée et les hurlements incessants des âmes errantes, saisit sa chance et retourne dans le monde des mortels sous la couverture d'un lycéen sans histoire. SLASH
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

La Mort était une entité vivante, consciente et particulièrement exaspérante.

Pour le commun des mortels, la Mort ne disposait d'aucune forme et si on venait à la personnifier elle serait certainement représentée sous les traits d'un squelette humain, vêtue d'une cape noire. En réalité, elle ressemblait à une Grand-Mère typique qui appréciait énormément donner des leçons de vie. Pour autant, elle n'était pas aigrie, ni méchante. Même si elle avait tendance à faire des farces, sa présence ne le gênait pas que tant ça.

Puis, elle restait polie en toutes circonstances et lui témoignait d'un très grand respect. Comme à cet instant précis, où elle faisait preuve d'une obéissance absolue en s'inclinant profondément devant lui – le seul et unique Maître de la Mort – installé fièrement sur son trône. Un acte d'allégeance qui ne semblait nullement nécessaire, mais que celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exécuter.

Il s'agissait tout de même de son Maître Vénéré.

Autrefois, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un simple mortel, il avait eu l'audace de défier à plusieurs reprises la Mort, et la Destinée – un type d'une cinquantaine d'années, narcissique et barbu – lui avait accordé la chance d'accéder au rang de Maître de la Mort.

La Mort s'y était fermement opposée, cette vieille morue. Elle avait mis ses propres conditions, si celui-ci voulait inconditionnellement devenir son Maître alors il allait faire ses preuves en réinstaurant l'équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal dans le monde magique.

Pour réussir à accomplir cette tâche, il devait impérativement chasser le Mal qui se répandait de jours en jours dans le monde de la magie, en éliminant la source même du Mal. Sous l'identité de Harry Potter, brave représentant ou martyre du camp de la Lumière, il avait triomphé de son ennemi juré – Lord Voldemort – qui incarnait le Mal Absolu.

Toutefois, il s'était résigné à l'idée de renoncer à son humanité. S'il ne le faisait pas, le Bien prendrait du terrain sur le Mal et l'équilibre entre les deux serait rompu à tout jamais. Son sacrifice semblait essentiel pour la survie de son monde, et il partait le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce jour-là marquait non seulement la fin de sa vie en tant que mortel, mais aussi le début de son aventure dans le Royaume des Morts, en tant que Seigneur Suprême.

Un millénaire plus tard, il s'ennuyait ferme et les âmes errantes qui jacassaient sans cesse n'amélioraient en rien son humeur. Il était véritablement devenu quelqu'un de grincheux, amer et renfrogné.

C'était insoutenable.

Pour lui redonner un tant soit peu sa joie de vivre, même si techniquement il ne vivait plus, la Mort lui avait suggéré une idée aussi absurde que tentante :

_« Retourner dans le monde des mortels »_

En premier lieu, il avait éclaté d'un rire incontrôlable lui secouant les épaules en entendant cette proposition pour le moins inattendu. En second lieu, une vague d'espoir lui avait soulevé la poitrine en s'imaginant mener une existence paisible – loin des blagues pourries de la Mort, des défilés dérangeants de la Destinée qui se prenait visiblement pour un mannequin et des hurlements incessants des âmes errantes.

Il ne pouvait incontestablement pas rater cette opportunité.

D'abord, il devait se construire une nouvelle identité. Pour commencer, il était hors de question qu'il réside encore à Londres, il voulait découvrir un autre pays et apprendre une nouvelle culture.

_« Je vous propose le Japon, mon Maître. La nourriture est tellement bonne là-bas. »_ s'exclama la Mort la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soi.

Ensuite, il lui fallait une couverture qui tienne la route. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de se trouver dans un corps d'enfant, alors la réincarnation n'était pas envisageable. Il allait transférer son âme dans une nouvelle enveloppe corporelle, celle d'un garçon âgé d'une quinzaine d'années.

D'après les informations que la Destinée lui avait fournies, celui-ci avait récemment perdu la vie lors d'un incendie, alors qu'il venait d'entamer sa seconde année dans l'établissement scolaire : Seirin.

C'était un garçon transparent, chétif et très petit en taille. Il semblait que personne n'ait remarqué sa présence jusqu'à maintenant, tant il se faisait discret en classe. Autant pour dire, qu'il paraissait être le candidat parfait pour vivre aussi sereinement que possible, sans qu'on vienne l'emmerder.

C'était décidé, il allait revivre à travers ce garçon : Haru Kenjiro.


	2. Chapter 1

Quelques précisions essentielles : Pour ce qui est du cadre spatio-temporel, mon intrigue se situe après l'élimination de Seirin de l'InterHigh, plus précisément pendant le camp d'entraînement. Ensuite, concernant Harry ou Haru, il préservera ses pouvoirs magiques et en fera usage plus tard dans l'histoire. Pour finir, je n'ai pas encore défini le pairing.

Disclaimer : J'emprunte le personnage de Harry Potter, appartenant à J.K Rowling, que je transporte dans l'univers de Kuroko no Basket, crée par Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Seule l'histoire est mienne.

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise :))

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le Maître de la Mort ouvrit difficilement les yeux, puis les referma aussitôt. Il ressentit un mal de crâne épouvantable. Des élancements le tiraillaient derrière les yeux. Il avait une migraine persistante qui lui donna la nausée. Le drap qui couvrait son corps chétif, lui fit l'effet d'être pris dans un étau. Se redressant péniblement, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux mais fut aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Il maudit silencieusement la Mort pour lui avoir suggéré de retourner dans le monde des mortels. La sourde excitation qui l'avait submergé, en songeant à sa nouvelle vie s'était clairement évaporée lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il devait se coltiner au quotidien une pâle copie de la Mort. Effectivement, on l'avait nullement informé qu'il était orphelin de naissance, – manifestement ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il n'avait seulement que deux ans – et qu'il était sous la garde de sa grand-mère Hatsuno Kenjiro.

Contrairement à la Mort, cette dernière était véritablement aigrie et sans cœur. Il était le seul à gérer les tâches ménagères pendant que celle-ci se la coulait douce. Elle était crue dans ses mots, elle le rabaissait constamment et c'était franchement insupportable. Il avait pris la place de Haru Kenjiro depuis une semaine, et il se sentait d'ores et déjà exténué. Pas étonnant, que celui-ci ait développé un sentiment d'infériorité bien qu'il soit un bout de chou adorable. Sans vouloir se vanter, avec ses pommettes roses, ses grands yeux verts, sa peau laiteuse et sa petite taille, il était tout simplement à croquer. « Mignon » était le terme adéquat pour décrire sa nouvelle apparence, et il ne voulait rien entendre.

Comment était-il passé inaperçu avec cette bouille d'ange ? Telle était la question.

Mais son calvaire allait bientôt prendre fin, avec la reprise des cours. Il était en période de vacances scolaires, depuis presque deux semaines. Il avait ordonné à la Mort de lui faire ses devoirs à sa place, mais celle-ci avait obstinément refusé. En insistant, qu'il devait impérativement rattraper son retard et retravailler les matières obligatoires enseignées au secondaire, pour qu'il ait un niveau passable. Comme il avait fait sa primaire dans le monde moldu, il possédait les connaissances de base néanmoins ce n'était pas suffisant il devait approfondir son savoir. Et cela lui prenait un temps fou. La seule matière où il excellait réellement, était l'anglais. Concernant les autres disciplines, il s'en sortait plus ou moins bien, hormis les mathématiques. La logique et lui ça faisait deux.

Pour la bonne maîtrise de la langue japonaise, que ça soit à l'oral ou à l'écrit, il avait utilisé un sortilège pour se remettre à niveau. Il ne trichait pas, d'après les informations collectées auprès de la Destinée, Haru maîtrisait la langue nippone à la perfection et obtenait souvent des notes brillantes en littérature japonaise. Il semblait même être le chouchou de Mme Miyazaki Haruhi, une étudiante en lettres classiques à l'université de Hokkaido qui effectuait un stage de master à Seirin en proposant des ateliers sur l'art de la calligraphie japonaise. Lors d'un atelier, il avait réussi à l'impressionner par la qualité de sa plume et depuis ce jour-ci celle-ci le considérait comme son petit frère.

La voix de la Mort qui flottait dans les airs, et qui gigotait dans tous les sens, l'extirpa de ses pensées :

\- Seigneur Suprême, ce n'est pas juste !

Confus, son Maître cligna des yeux. Il ne semblait pas saisir ce qu'elle voulait sous-entendre. D'ailleurs, qu'avait-elle à lui coller aux basques !? Fort heureusement, il était le seul à pouvoir la voir distinctement. Sa tête de truite pourrait facilement faire fuir les autres mortels, il sut que c'était bas mais elle l'agaçait vraiment à le tourmenter ainsi.

\- Que me veux-tu encore ? Répliqua Haru froidement.

Cette dernière aborda une expression légèrement moqueuse. Puis déclara d'un ton sarcastique en appuyant bien sur le suffixe_ -chan_ :

\- J'aimerais également vous appeler par Haru-chan, voire Ha-chan !

Suite à cette requête formulée de manière totalement insouciante, une veine apparut sur le front dudit Ha-chan. Quelle insolence. Elle était tout de même sa subordonnée, et lui devait un minimum de respect. Mais celle-ci prenait son pied à le taquiner sans cesse, elle aimait clairement le voir perdre patience. Il risquait encore de la punir pour son imprudence, tant elle l'avait mis en rogne.

Toutefois, celle-ci s'en contre-fichait pas mal, à lui chercher des noises en permanence.

Était-elle sadique ? Sûrement. En tout cas, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas saine d'esprit.

Reprenant ses esprits, il trancha d'un ton catégorique :

\- Plus un mot.

La Mort se mura dans le silence mais elle afficha un rictus non dissimulé. Ce qui eut le don de le mettre complétement hors de lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêta sérieusement à péter les plombs, celle-ci sortit un papier de nulle part et lui mit au nez, le prenant de court. C'était quoi son problème à la fin !? Curieux, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au document qu'elle lui avait flanqué au visage. Il arqua un sourcil, il ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir en lui tendant un formulaire d'inscription pour intégrer un club sportif. Et pas n'importe lequel, il s'agissait tout de même du club de Basketball. Que cherchait-elle à faire bon sang, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en pratiquant un sport aussi épuisant qu'inutile. En outre, sa condition physique ne le permettait pas. Il fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, avec sa taille minuscule – pour préciser il ne mesurait qu'un mètre soixante – il n'avait pas le profil pour jouer à un tel sport.

\- Qu'est-que cela signifie, la Mort ?

Celle-ci prit un air nonchalant, et lui rappela d'un ton neutre :

\- Avez-vous oublié que vous allez obtenir une note en sport ?

Troublé, Haru répondit :

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. J'ai déjà un cours d'éducation physique qui se déroule tous les vendredis après-midi.

Son interlocutrice soupira de lassitude, et le corrigea :

\- Ce cours représente la moitié de votre note, l'autre moitié sera donnée par le club sportif dans lequel vous jouerez.

Face à cette nouvelle déroutante, le Maître de la Mort écarquilla grandement les yeux. Il n'était absolument pas au courant de cela, était-il seulement rattaché à un club ? Il avait le pressentiment que non.

\- Rassure-moi, la Mort je suis inscris à un club ?

La Mort confirma ses craintes :

\- Vous n'êtes rattaché à aucun club.

Haru se tira les cheveux de frustration, il ne manquait plus que ça. Comment cela se faisait-il !? Son ancien lui devait être sacrément indécis pour ne pas avoir choisi de club, sachant pertinemment que cela lui causerait du tort à l'avenir.

\- Dans ce cas, je préfère choisir un sport qui ne sollicite pas forcément la taille, comme le football ou bien le tennis.

La Mamie le coupa court dans son élan :

\- Impossible, il n'y a plus aucune place.

Le Maître de la Mort s'effondra littéralement à terre, il n'avait réellement pas de chance.

\- En revanche, il reste une place de remplaçant dans le club de basket. Acheva la Mort d'un ton compatissant.

Son Seigneur fronça les sourcils, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il n'avait ni la carrure ni l'endurance pour pratiquer un tel sport. Néanmoins, s'il passait le plus clair de son temps sur le banc de touche, il pourrait envisager de s'y inscrire. Il en profiterait pour faire des siestes, et tenterait de récupérer le maximum d'énergie après une journée de cours éprouvante.

Il grogna de mauvaise foi :

\- Intégrer ce club ne m'enchante pas, mais je vais essayer de m'y faire.

D'une voix calme, la Mort le réconforta :

\- De toute manière, vous serez un simple remplaçant. Ne vous en faites pas.

En retour, elle reçut un sourire sincère de son Maître, la remerciant silencieusement de son soutien.

\- D'ailleurs, vous pouvez dès maintenant appeler le numéro qui figure sur la fiche d'inscription pour rentrer en contact avec la coach de l'équipe, la conseilla t-elle très franchement.

_« La coach » _avait-il bien entendu !? Il s'imaginait mal une femme gérer une équipe de basketball masculine, composée probablement d'un ramassis de bras cassés. Pas qu'il soit sexiste, mais il connaissait très bien ses congénères. Il pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'ils n'étaient pas de tout repos, et lui en faisaient probablement voir de toutes les couleurs. Si elle était capable de les contenir, et de les guider convenablement, il lui tirerait sa révérence. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment pour tergiverser, il scruta attentivement le formulaire et repéra le numéro d'une certaine Riko Aida. Vérifiant qu'il s'agissait bien de la coach, il rentra sans plus attendre son numéro de téléphone. Il n'attendit pas trop longtemps avant que celle-ci ne décroche et entame la discussion d'un ton purement professionnel :

\- Allo, Aida Riko à l'appareil, que puisse-je faire pour vous ?

Le jeune homme fut un instant déstabilisé par le ton employé, mais il se reprit rapidement et se présenta en allant droit au but :

\- Bonjour Mme Aida, je me présente je me nomme Haru Kenjiro et je suis en deuxième année du secondaire. Je me permets de vous appeler pour demander des informations car je prévois de rejoindre votre club de basketball, en tant que remplaçant.

Haru anticipa grandement sa réaction. Il avait peur de recevoir une réponse négative, mais ses craintes ne furent pas fondées car une coach toute émoustillée à l'autre bout du fil lui déclara d'un ton excité :

\- Un nouveau membre, c'est parfait ! Il faut que j'annonce ça aux autres.

Son enthousiasme débordant étonna le Maître de la Mort. Puis, qui acceptait aussi vite un membre dans son club sans chercher à en savoir plus sur celui-ci. Elle agissait de manière très singulière cette coach, il venait à se demander si elle n'était pas incompétente.

D'ailleurs, il lui fit part de ses doutes :

\- Vous m'acceptez déjà ... Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais vous ne m'avez pas encore rencontré et vous ne savez même pas si je sais réellement jouer au basket.

La femme lui exposa son point de vue :

\- Écoute, je ne me vois tout simplement pas refuser une personne qui veux rejoindre de son plein gré notre équipe de basket.

Il retira tout ce qu'il avait dit sur elle. Cette coach avait vraiment l'air génial ! Il était certain qu'elle avait la main sur le cœur.

\- Mais, cela ne signifie pas que tu ne seras pas testé ! Prépare-toi au pire Haru-kun, l'avertit sérieusement cette dernière.

Un frisson parcourut son échine, en entendant cette dernière réplique. Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi gentille qu'elle laissait prétendre, il espérait seulement qu'elle ne soit pas du genre tyrannique.

\- Oui...oui, bégaya t-il.

Un rire bruyant éclata à l'autre bout du fil. Il perçut une nouvelle voix – grave, masculine et drôlement sympathique – s'adresser à la coach : «_ Voyons Riku ne sois pas si dure avec le petit nouveau, tu l'as suffisamment effrayé »_. Ensuite, il entendit à nouveau la coach s'exprimait d'une voix cette fois-ci à peine audible : _« Boucle là, Teppei ne perturbe pas ma conversation »_. Puis, il distingua vaguement un bruit étouffé, suivi d'un long fracas avant que la femme ne reprenne leur discussion qui s'était momentanément interrompue :

\- Alors, mon petit chiot tu es toujours là ?

Un brin apeuré, Haru lui répondit poliment :

\- Je vous écoute Madame.

La coach poussa une exclamation de surprise, elle n'était visiblement pas habituée qu'on lui témoigne du respect.

\- Je peux pleurer de joie ! C'est la première qu'on s'adresse à moi avec autant de politesse, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi.

Le Maître de la Mort se crispa, il ne la sentait vraiment pas cette coach. Il murmura donc incertain :

\- Si vous le dites ...

En percevant une certaine angoisse dans la tonalité de sa voix, celle-ci lui certifia d'un air rassurant :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite trouver ta place au sein de l'équipe. On est tous très sympas !

\- J'en doute pas, Aido-san.

Celle-ci pouffa de rire puis poursuivit d'une voix étonnamment grave :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Haru-kun, j'aimerais continuer notre discussion mais je dois superviser mon équipe. Je suis au camp d'entrainement en ce moment-même, et à mon retour je veux que tu viennes au gymnase pour qu'on finalise ton inscription. Cela te convient ?

_« Un camp d'entrainement »_ avait-il assimilé correctement ? Comment ça !? Il ne voulait pas s'entraîner pendant les vacances lui, c'était quoi cette histoire encore. Il espérait sincèrement que seuls les titulaires de l'équipe y participaient. Après tout, on leur accordait des vacances pour qu'ils se reposent et récupèrent au maximum avant le début des examens trimestriels.

Il reprit ses esprits lorsque celle-ci l'interrogea d'un ton soucieux :

\- Allo, Haru-kun tu es toujours là ?

Le jeune homme s'excusa immédiatement :

-Je suis désolé j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Pour répondre à votre question, c'est noté je passerai vous voir.

\- Parfait, Ja ne Haru-kun et à bientôt.

Après lui avoir souhaité une agréable journée, il raccrocha l'air ravi. Enfin une chose de faite, il ne lui restait plus qu'à finaliser son inscription et tout sera réglé. Il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir, la coach lui avait parue plutôt engageante, et c'était un bon point. Il espérait que ça soit de même avec ses futurs coéquipiers, il n'avait pas forcément envie de se prendre la tête. _« Vaux mieux ne pas se faire remarquer dès le premier jour »_ songea-il sérieusement. De toute manière, c'était juste un poste de remplaçant, il n'avait pas à stresser. Il ne jouerait probablement jamais et assisterait aux matchs sur le banc de touche. Ce qui lui convenait plutôt bien car il n'avait aucune envie de baigner une nouvelle fois dans la célébrité, il désirait seulement mener une vie lassante loin des regards.

Mais ce qu'il ne sut pas sur le moment, c'était que rien ne se déroulait jamais comme prévu.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : J'emprunte le personnage de Harry Potter, appartenant à J.K Rowling, que je transporte dans l'univers de Kuroko no Basket, crée par Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Seule l'histoire est mienne.

Merci pour vos commentaires ~

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le jour commençait à poindre lorsque son réveil sonna. Vaguement désorienté, le Maître de la Mort essaya d'arrêter d'une main maladroite le fichu appareil. Puis, il se rendormit en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, comme si de rien n'était. La Mort poussa un faible gémissement, avant de se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets et laisser filtrer la lumière dans la pièce sombre. S'écartant légèrement, elle évita de justesse un coussin furieusement expédié par son Seigneur, rouge de colère.

\- Dégage, la Mort.

Sa subordonnée ne flancha pas devant le ton employé, au contraire elle laissa échapper un petit rire en affichant l'expression d'un plaisir malicieux. Elle adorait particulièrement le faire sortir de ses gonds, et puis avec sa nouvelle apparence il ressemblait à un chaton inoffensif. Enfin, elle ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, de peur de s'attirer ses foudres. Mettant fin à ses réflexions, elle passa un bras autour des épaules frêles de son Maître et lui signala d'une voix austère :

\- Vous êtes en retard, mon Seigneur.

Un grognement renfrogné sortit de sa bouche, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes pour se laver, s'habiller et manger avant de courir pour rattraper le bus. Il y croyait peu, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout, il se motiva en se redressant précipitamment de son lit et en fonçant directement sous la douche. Cinq minutes plus tard, il enfila son uniforme et s'admira un long moment devant son miroir. En découvrant son reflet, il fut à nouveau ébloui par sa beauté et ne parvint pas à masquer son étonnement.

_« Je vais sûrement faire des ravages au lycée, avec cette bouille » _se réjouit-il intérieurement.

Un raclement de gorge, l'extirpa subitement de son euphorie. Il attarda son regard sur la Mort qui pointa sa montre du doigt, il tendit le cou et ce qu'il vit le fit trébucher au sol. Mince, il ne lui restait pratiquement plus de temps, il allait devoir sauter son petit-déjeuner et encore il n'était même pas certain qu'il arriverait à l'heure au lycée. Quelle ironie ! Il avait justement prévu de se rendre au lycée avec quelques minutes d'avance, pour choisir une bonne place. Néanmoins, son plan était définitivement tombé à l'eau.

Que faire. Que faire.

Rien à foutre, il allait se requinquer. S'orientant vers la cuisine, il fit réchauffer son café et en but une gorgée. Ça faisait sacrément du bien, au moins il aurait les yeux ouverts lorsqu'il se ferait disputer par son enseignante. Comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment en retard, il prit tout son temps pour finir son café puis posa délicatement sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Ensuite, il partit se brosser les dents, ignorant les avertissements de la Mort. Une fois fini, il se contempla à nouveau à travers le miroir et réajusta son uniforme. Il souhaitait absolument faire bonne impression, même s'il refusait de vivre dans la célébrité cela ne signifiait pas qu'il allait disparaître dans son coin. Il envisageait de mordre la vie à pleines dents, sans réfléchir au lendemain.

Se sentant prêt, il quitta son appartement en claquant bruyamment la porte derrière lui, pour réveiller la petite marmotte – sa grand-mère adorée. C'était mauvais mais elle le méritait amplement. Elle le traitait comme s'il n'était bon à rien, alors que s'il n'avait pas été là elle aurait certainement fini en maison de retraite. Il ressentait énormément d'amertume, l'ancien Haru avait tant souffert de son indifférence qu'il avait commencé à se renfermer sur lui-même. Il ne comptait pas se venger pour autant, la preuve il continuait à faire les tâches ménagères. Il espérait uniquement qu'elle change de comportement, et qu'elle réalise tout le mal qu'elle avait causé à son petit-fils.

_« Si seulement elle devenait un brin plus agréable, ça serait un bon début pour commencer » _songea t-il sérieusement.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'ouverture des portes devant l'arrêt de bus. Il monta sans plus attendre, valida son titre de transport et se dirigea vers le fond du bus. Il repéra deux sièges vides et s'assit sur l'un tandis qu'il déposa son sac sur l'autre. Puis, il mit ses écouteurs et plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées, ne prêtant nullement attention aux autres passagers. Naturellement, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son épaule, et qu'il vit un visage penché au dessus du sien. Il s'agissait d'un garçon singulier aux yeux et aux cheveux d'un bleu immaculé, ne dégageant aucune présence. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il convoitait en dérangeant son moment d'apaisement, mais il aimerait bien savoir depuis quand celui-ci était assis sur le siège voisin. Lui qui demeurait constamment vigilent, n'avait même pas remarqué l'énigmatique individu. Il présuma qu'il devait certainement être doué pour masquer son aura, au point de se rendre invisible aux yeux des autres.

Constatant que celui-ci semblait toujours focalisé sur sa personne, il lui lança rudement :

\- Oi, tu ne vois pas que tu me déranges, qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça et depuis quand tu es assis ici !?

Le bleuté ne cligna même pas des yeux. Il garda un visage figé, sans expression. C'était hautement déconcertant, effrayant et attrayant à voir. Son côté inexpressif lui apportait un certain charme, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ce jeune homme était une réelle énigme, un réel mystère qu'il résoudrait si l'occasion se présentait. Celui-ci le surprit davantage lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui d'une voix étonnamment masculine pour lui expliquer calmement :

\- Tu as fait tomber ton titre de transport, je l'ai ramassé et rangé dans ton sac.

Au moins il n'allait pas par quatre chemins, ça avait le don d'être direct. Soudain, il nota un détail qui le mit dans une rage sourde :

\- Enfoiré, ce n'est pas mon blouson que tu portes par hasard !?

L'autre garçon ne fléchit pas même devant son ton menaçant, et énonça d'un air impassible :

\- Tu me l'as balancé à la figure quand tu t'es assis sur le siège voisin, alors je l'ai mis.

Le Maître de la Mort resta _sidéré_, _bouche_ bée, yeux écarquillés. C'était totalement absurde, il n'y avait absolument personne sur la banquette voisine lorsqu'il s'y était installé, il pouvait l'affirmer avec certitude. Néanmoins, même s'il ne semblait pas convaincu par ses propos, le garçon ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être un menteur. Dissimulant son trouble, il s'inclina légèrement et lui présenta ses excuses :

\- Désolé vieux, ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Celui-ci ne pipa mot, mais il hocha simplement la tête. Haru déduisit qu'il avait accepté ses excuses. Parfait. Détournant le regard, il se concentra sur la vitre du bus et commença à contempler le paysage qui défilait à vive allure. Une expression sereine peinte sur ses traits, il profita de ce moment de répit. Toutefois, la lueur de détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux verts, indiqua clairement qu'il était prêt à en découdre.

_« Je me sens drôlement agité, à l'idée d'entamer ma vie de lycéen » _se murmura t-il un frisson d'excitation.

Haru mit fin à ses réflexions lorsque son bus arriva à destination. Il s'apprêta à se lever néanmoins il fut intercepté par le bleuté qui lui tendit son blouson. Bien qu'il était sur le point de le remercier, celui-ci le prit une nouvelle fois de court en s'exprimant de sa voix grave qui ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion :

\- Tiens, je te le rends. Le collège c'est dans deux arrêts, salut.

Lui, un collégien . . . Et puis quoi encore ! Certes, il admit qu'il n'était pas très grand pour un lycéen, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un gamin. Une colère noire l'assaillit et il se jura de lui apprendre les bonnes manières à cet inconscient. On ne plaisantait jamais avec sa taille, il méritait une bonne correction pour cet affront. Ainsi, il scruta l'endroit exact où il devait être pour lui dire ses quatre vérités mais il fut abasourdi de découvrir que ce dernier s'était complètement volatilisé.

Mais où était donc passé cet avorton ?

_« Si je l'attrape, je l'étripe »_ se promit-il silencieusement.

Pas le temps de divaguer, il était déjà suffisamment en retard.

Il descendit rapidement du bus avant que les portes ne se renferment sur lui et se dirigea d'un pas râleur vers son lycée. Il se sentit si frustré de ne pas avoir pu clouer le bec à ce garçon sans tact, qu'il bouscula sans faire exprès un grand gaillard. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus, le type furieux – un lycéen baraqué aux cheveux rouges foncés – l'agrippa par le bras et lui barra la route. Puis sans crier garde, le monstre titanesque s'abaissa à son niveau et mit sa main imposante sur sa tête. Haru plissa dangereusement les yeux, il haïssait qu'on le prenne de haut et c'était visiblement ce que l'autre abruti tentait de faire. S'il pensait qu'il l'intimidait alors il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, il n'était même pas impressionnant.

Ils se jaugèrent un court instant, avant que le plus grand perde patience et lui hurle dessus tel un animal déchainé :

\- Tu ne comptes toujours pas t'excuser, espèce de nain !?

Irrité, qu'on s'en prenne une nouvelle fois à sa taille, Haru rétorqua d'un ton _venimeux_ :

\- Tu me bloques le passage, le géant surexcité.

D'un mouvement de la tête, il se dégagea de son emprise et tourna hâtivement les talons – non sans lui avoir lancé un regard meurtrier. Mais ce fut sans compter sur l'un des amis du géant, un binoclard prétentieux, qui mit de l'huile sur le feu avec sa réflexion mal placée :

\- Kagami, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Voyons, ne t'en prends pas aux plus faibles.

_« Respirer. Inspirer. Respirer. Inspirer … » _se répéta inlassablement le plus petit. Il tenta de se calmer, mais il était véritablement à deux doigts de piquer une crise. Alors quand l'abruti à lunettes eut le malheur de lui demander s'il allait bien, il ne put s'empêcher de lui flanquer une bonne gifle retentissante.

Avant de s'éclipser brusquement, il l'avertit d'un ton acide :

\- Ne me traite plus jamais de faible, compris.

**à suivre ...**


	4. Chapter 3

Ce chapitre est centré sur notre cher capitaine, Junpei Hyūga ~

Sur ce, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Junpei Hyūga s'était levé du mauvais pied ce matin-là. En pleine nuit, les miaulements plaintifs de son chat « Suki » - qu'il avait malencontreusement écrasé de tout son poids – l'avait tiré de son profond sommeil. Après s'être excusé auprès d'un Suki très remonté, qui lui avait mordu les doigts de colère, il s'était rendormi le cœur léger mais deux heures plus tard une douleur lancinante dans le mollet droit l'avait réveillé à nouveau.

Une piqûre de moustique ! Vers trois heures du matin, il s'était furieusement levé de son lit, et armé d'une serviette éponge il avait entamé une véritable chasse aux moustiques. Un quart d'heure plus tard, satisfait à la vue sordide des cadavres de moustique qui avaient échoué sur le parquet, et mort de fatigue il était parti se recoucher sans se faire prier. Pour couronner le tout, son réveil n'avait pas sonné et il avait raté son dernier bus.

Résultat des courses, il s'était tapé tout le trajet au lycée à pied.

Néanmoins, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il n'était pas arrivé en retard et avait assisté interloqué à une scène déroutante. Son coéquipier Kagami tourmentait un pauvre élève qui paraissait sans défense, enfin c'était ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Naturellement, il avait voulu jouer les bons Samaritains, en s'interposant dans un conflit qui lui avait semblé disproportionné. En échange, il n'avait eu qu'une baffe sonore sur sa joue endolorie, et cela lui avait appris une chose : de ne plus se mêler des affaires des autres.

En rentrant dans sa salle de classe, il avait noté l'absence de son camarade à qui il avait volontairement prêté ses cours. Avait-il omis de mentionner que c'était à son tour d'apporter le manuel de classe, et donc qu'il ne serait même pas en mesure de suivre le cours. Sa malchance notoire l'avait suivi toute la journée, et ne semblait pas le quitter de sitôt.

Un bruit de chaise bousculée à sa droite le fit lentement lever ses yeux, et il croisa le regard indéchiffrable de la petite furie qui lui en avait collé une. Il baignait en plein cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible. Depuis quand ce type était dans sa classe ? Il devait probablement être un nouvel élève. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce gars, et était presque certain qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole – à l'exception de leur première accrochage explosive de ce matin. D'une mine abattue, il grogna sourdement : « Je maudis le jour où je suis venu au monde ».

Reprenant ses esprits, il vit que celui-ci s'assit sans crier garde sur le siège voisin, en lui accordant très peu d'importance à son grand étonnement. L'instant d'après, l'être qu'il qualifiait depuis leur altercation de « malfaisant » dans sa tête joignit d'un coup sec leurs deux tables ensemble, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire aussi radieux que sincère qui suffit à réchauffer son cœur de pierre.

\- Tu ne sembles pas avoir apporté tes affaires scolaires, on pourrait partager mon manuel si tu le souhaites.

Ne s'attendant absolument pas à tant de gentillesse, il bégaya légèrement en lui répondant:

\- T..tuu..tu.. t'es sûr ?

Le démon aux yeux d'un vert émeraude fascinant qui contrastait parfaitement avec ses beaux cheveux noirs de jais, lui adressa un clin d'œil délibéré avant de répliquer d'un air visiblement amusé :

\- Si je te le dis, d'ailleurs j'espère que ta joue se porte bien.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Seirin déglutit faiblement. La trace de son coup était toujours présente sur sa joue meurtrie, et il s'en souvenait encore de la douleur aiguë qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le garçon à l'apparence angélique lui avait balancé son poing à la figure. Néanmoins, aussi surprenant soit-il, devant le jolie sourire et le regard franc de son voisin, son expression s'adoucit imperceptiblement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai presque rien ressenti.

La petite beauté, enfin le gugusse à côté de lui, émit un rire mélodieux :

\- T'es drôlement amusant toi, je sens que je vais bien t'apprécier.

Junpei grimaça, avait-il dit quelque chose de marrant. Il n'en savait rien. Mais une chose était sûre, contrairement à celui-ci, il ne le sentait pas aussi magnifique soit-il. Sa beauté n'avait rien à faire avec son constat, toutefois le garçon était véritablement splendide. C'était juste son aura – déchirante, sombre et inhumaine – qui lui paralysait littéralement les entrailles.

XxXxX

Le Maître de la Mort, d'une nature calme et équilibrée, avait cédé à ses émotions comme à ses impulsions en mettant une droite à un type qui avait maladroitement voulu le secourir. En bref, celui-ci aurait mieux fait de rester à sa place, car au lieu de l'aider il n'avait que fait empirer la situation. Déjà qu'il se sentait à bout, alors lorsqu'il avait entendu sa réflexion à la noix, il n'avait réellement pas pu s'empêcher de lui dégommer la mâchoire. Sincèrement, il n'avait aucun regret puisque c'était amplement mérité. En revanche, pour son premier jour d'école, il aurait largement préféré laisser une bien meilleure impression sur les autres, que celle d'une petite terreur qui s'en prenait aux gens à tout va.

Il se souffla d'un air hautement agacé : « Génial, on va sûrement me comparer à un délinquant ».

Avoir une image aussi affligeante, c'était tout bonnement inadmissible. Il devait à tout prix se rattraper, en présentant ses – plus plates – excuses à sa victime. Même s'il n'en avait aucunement l'envie, il allait le faire juste pour réparer les pots cassés. Il ne désirait pas tant que ça qu'on le craigne comme s'il était le diable en personne.

En plongeant dans les souvenirs de Haru, il avait constaté qu'il était dans la même classe que l'insupportable binoclard. Cela tombait plutôt bien, d'autant plus que la chance semblait étrangement lui sourire car le voisin de table du bino... pardon de Hyuga était absent. Soupirant de fatigue, il se leva à contrecœur pour s'asseoir juste à côté de celui-ci qui se figea sous l'étonnement ou la peur il n'en savait trop.

Il avait fait une erreur, et il allait la rectifier à l'instant-même. Équipé de son plus beau sourire, il s'adressa sans plus tarder à lui. En percevant la mine fortement troublée du garçon, il ricana intérieurement car il sut à ce moment que celui-ci avait mordu à l'hameçon. C'était dans la poche. À mesure que la discussion s'intensifiait, le brun commençait à se détendre. D'ailleurs, c'était lui ou le binoclard semblait totalement captivé par sa personne. Ne voulant pas l'effrayer outre mesure, car il sentait tout de même une légère tension dans l'air, il se présenta - d'une voix horriblement douce - à son précieux et tendre voisin :

\- Au fait Junpei... Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais j'ai comme l'impression que je ne te suis pas familier.

Son regard se fit aussitôt honteux et il ne pipa mot, visiblement Haru avait vu juste. Prenant un ton faussement rassurant, il s'exclama à nouveau :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, hormis ton nom je ne connais pas grand chose sur toi.

Suite à sa déclaration, une expression grave se plaqua sur le visage de son voisin, le rendant presque intimidant. Puis, l'instant suivant, il perdit toute crédibilité en cognant plusieurs fois sa tête contre la tête, tout en répétant : « Je suis qu'une ordure... Je ne reconnais même pas mes camarades de classe ». Était-il devenu fou !? Il se ridiculisait devant tout le monde, seulement parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de lui. Et c'était quoi ce sentiment étrange qui montait en lui, il n'était quand même pas touché devant cette scène aussi embarrassante qu'inutile.

Le Maître de la Mort plissa dangereusement les yeux, en repérant les regards curieux des autres face à ce spectacle plus qu'improbable. Le pire était, qu'il allait fort probablement être associé à cette bête de foire, sa réputation paraissait réellement fichue. Une colère noire le submergea, et il se retint de lui faire subir le châtiment éternel, qu'était de l'envoyer pourrir dans les limbes. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait clairement trouvé plus exécrable que la Mort.

Une voix affreusement perçante surgit soudain dans son esprit : « Mon Seigneur, avec tout le respect que je vous porte, vous ne songez tout de même pas à me remplacer – moi votre plus fidèle serviteur – par un quelconque mortel ».

Tiens quand on parle du loup.

« Disparais ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes idioties » l'avertit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Comprenant le sérieux de la situation, la Mort se retira sans hésiter.

Haletant d'exaspération, Haru se tourna vers son imbécile de voisin et l'agrippa fermement par le bras pour qu'il cesse de poursuivre son cirque. Celui-ci, une énorme bosse au front, ancra son regard dans le sien et s'écria d'une voix ferme :

\- Junpei Hyuga, 17 ans, 1m78, 68 kg, capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball du Lycée Seirin et célibataire.

Mais … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à hurler ainsi ? Les autres élèves étaient abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, et lui n'en menait pas large. Il le dévisageait comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. Son cerveau s'était momentanément arrêté de fonctionner. Lorsque l'information lui était enfin parvenue, il avait perdu ses couleurs. S'il avait bien saisi, ce guignol allait devenir son capitaine en intégrant le club de basket-ball de Seirin, lui qui espérait ne plus le croiser après ce cours il était mal barré.

Quelque chose d'autre le tracassait, à ce moment-là.

Seigneur_._

Pourquoi, cet idiot avait-il eu le besoin de préciser qu'il était célibataire.

C'était absurde et insensé.


End file.
